Uncharted: Sullivan's Realization
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: So, I don't have a good summary for this.. Therefore I'll get to the point.. Another young Nate&Sully fanfiction.. Contains yaoi.. Don't like such a thing? Get outta here.
1. Ch 1

Another Drake and Sully fanfiction.. Uh.. I think I'm becoming a little too into these.. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, haha.

There might be a few grammer mistakes and what not but I try to get them all in everyone of my fanfictions but things get a little mixed up when wordpad doesn't do what I want it to.. Anyway..

Enjoy!

* * *

Drake watched him, every day as he would flirt with women of various types, whether they be some pretty lady saling food on the street to make a decent living or some trashy woman in a bar.. Drake bared the jealousy of watching him give them every bit of his attention that Drake felt was rightfully his.

Then again, Drake was just a child, and children required lots of attention from those they were bonded to but Drake wasn't getting it from the man his strings were attached to.. Which frustrated the young treasure hunter.

Drake would often do things he shouldn't, such as getting in trouble with store clerks more than usual or doing anything bad in general just to get the mans attention, even if it was only to recieve the olders cursing or yells.. He needed the attention.. He craved it.

Even still with that being said, the man began ignoring him further in due time when they weren't putting their lives at stake.

The flirting turned into more, and it was nearly every night when Drake had to deal with the thought of someone else being in their apartment, in the man he looked up to most's bed.. It should be Drake who was sharing a room with him.. Not some tramp.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet kid, what's up?" Victor Sullivan questioned as he walked down the street, with Drake by his side.

"Nothing." Drake grumbled, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"It's something.. Usually you're going on non stop about an adventure when we return from one." Sullivan pried further. It was unusual for Drake to be this quiet after all. He was even silent most of the time they were hunting treasure.

"I said it's nothing, damnit!" Drake snapped.

"Okay, okay.. Geez.." Sullivan sighed.

He and Drake both were silent the rest of the trip to a local restaurant.

Once inside, things went like always.. They were seated and their waitress was a pretty young woman. _"God, why is it never a man!" _Drake growled in his mind.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked politely.

"Yeah.. My order is for you to beat it and give me time to actually decide on what I want." Drakes words were harsh.

"Nate, manners." Sullivans were even harsher.

"Your son?" The waitress asked friendly.

"You could say that." Sullivan replied.

"It's none of your damn business." Drake snarled.

"Fiesty young man isn't he?"

Sullivan had to chuckle. "Yeah."

"On a second thought.. I know what I want.. Just bring me a burger, fries and soda.." Drake interupted, wanting to get rid of her as quick as possible.

"And for you?" She asked, looking at Sullivan.

"Whatever you recommend." He smiled charmingly.

She returned it before nodding then walking away.

"What's with your attitude?" Sullivan questioned, lighting up a cigar.

"My attitude? I'll tell you what's up with my attitude.. You bringing all these women into your life.. You're gonna catch something!" Drake growled.

"Oh please.. I'm careful... Besides, I might meet a woman suitable enough to add to our little family tree." He smiled.

Drake clenched his teeth at the thought, in order to shout 'No!'

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leand back in the chair. "As if that'll ever happen.." He spoke with a roll of his eyes.

Sullivan sighed deeply. Maybe taking the boy in was a bad idea.. Drake still had a ways to go before he got out of his smartass stage, if he ever got out of it.

It was only a mere five minutes later until the waitress returned with their food.

Drake groaned at the plate she brung Sullivan.. Steak, mashed potatos and green beans.. A rather large meal that would take quiet some time to eat which ment more flirting with the waitress, which he did, even more so when her shift ended, giving her more time with him.

Drake sat there, moving the fries in his plate around as he glared up at the two every so often.

"Don't you think we should go? It's getting late and I'm getting tired." Drake spoke up, however his words were ignored.

He waited another agonizing 8 minutes atleast before he finally stood up, grabbing Sullivans attention finally. "I'm going back to the apartment." He announced as he began walking away with his arms perfectly straight against his sides.

Sullivan could sense the annoyance but didn't quiet understand why it was there.

* * *

Drake reached the apartment long before Sullivan. His night finished with a shower, and watching t.v until he fell asleep.

Hours later, the door was practically busted open. The bang of it slaming into the wall brung young Drake right out of his sleep.

He raised up, looking around the living room area, his sleepish attention quickly focusing on Sullivan, and the waitress who was now pressed against the wall, lips locked with Sullivans in a sloppy kiss.

"Nice entry.. You'd wake the damn dead..." Drake grumbled, only recieving a glance from Sullivan.

"Come on Victor, let's go to your room shall we?" The woman asked with a smile.

"In a minute.. I gotta get something out of the bathroom first." He replied, walking away, living Drake and the woman alone.

Drake, now fully awake, gave her his harshest glare yet.

"Listen you little brat, I don't know what the hell your problem is with me but you need to learn your place. Little children shouldn't interfear with an adults business."

"What the hell did I do?" Drake questioned.

"Your attutide at the restaurant. It's not polite to interupt a conversation, especially one of which both people are so engaged in. You need to learn some manners."

Drakes eyes widend. "You were on shift, it was your job to take my order."

"You weren't just giving an order though, you were giving a bad attitude too. I don't know if it's the worry of being replaced or losing Victor for good but you need to suck it up and deal with the fact that he is not always going to make a stupid kid his universe. He's not your father, never has been and never will be.. You need to grow up and let him live his life.. You're just simply holding him back from doing what he wishes." Her words stung like venom.

Drake was horrified. She was different than before, very different.

Just as the tears began to form in his eyes, Sullivan returned. "Now, where we're we?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"On our way to the bedroom." She smiled.

"Oh, that's right.." Sullivan chucked lightly, pulling her along with him.

"Sully.." Drake called quietly.

Sullivan turned back to give him a questioning look.

"Never mind.." Drake sighed, allowing him to go on.

"Am I really just a burden to him..?" The boy questioned himself, allowing a tear to run down his cheek.

"I guess he doesn't need some kid to take care of after all.. I just.. I thought.." Drake trailed off.

"Thought he actually cared for me.." He finished, with a sniffle.

He stood up, making his way to his own room. The woman was right, Sullivan didn't need him to deal with, he had his own life.

The thought of Sullivan being 'free' once more gave Drake a small glimmer of happiness as he packed a backpack, followed by writing a note.

Once finished, he sat the note on his bed and made his way out, only stopping at his bedroom door to give one final glance to a picture of him and Sullivan, taking a week or so after they first met.

Drake sighed, gently laying the picture frame facing down.

This was it, he would no longer be a bother to Sullivan. Things would be good for the both of them.. Sullivan would have everything to himself once more and Drake, well he would be just fine on his own. He made it okay long before Sullivan's existence was even known.

He had to just keep telling himself that as he quietly made his way out of the apartment they stayed in using the fire escape.

He gave one final quick glance back to the window before making his way down the shadows of the street.


	2. Ch 2

Sullivan awoke sometime around 2 a.m. He gave a yawn before looking over to where the girl laid next to him with her head resting on his chest. He sighed, another one and she still didn't make him feel 'complete'. He slowly moved her off of him in order to get out of bed.

He put a pair of pants on before he walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. "Nate, you still up?" He asked, looking around to notice the living room was empty.

"Nathan.." He called quietly, looking around, moving to the boys room only to find it empty with one small detail different, the note on the bed.

Sullivans heart sunk, he knew he did not wish to read what it said but he had to.. It was the only way of knowing where the boy was.

He picked the piece of paper up and carefully unfolded it.

"Sully, if you're reading this.. I just want you to know, I've decided to be on my own way.. I've been a burden to you long enough.. Dragging you on dangerous treasure hunts.. Taking time away from you when you could enjoy the more luxurious things in life, like the women you always want around you.. I'm only annoying to them and I'm holding you back from enjoying yourself in bars for long periods of times.. You don't need some kid from the street to ruin your life.. Maybe with me gone, your life will be a little less hectic and things go as you want.. Goodbye Sully.. Vos Amo.."

Sullivan was in mere shock for a moment or so, letting the letter fall from his hands. "No!" His yell came out without consideration.

"Victor, dear, what's wrong?" The woman from the restaurant asked.

"Nate.. He.. He's gone.. He ran away.. He ran away.." Sullivan repeated.

"So what? You're better off without that worthless trash. He's only weighing you down." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He growled, pulling away from her. "How in God's name can you say that? That boy is someone special to me. He's my family and without having the pleasure of meeting him, who knows where I would be. Drake is not just some trash.. He's someone great, someone talented.." Sullivan trailed off, glancing down.

"And if you think that, then.. You can just get out." He stated coldly.

"Victor.. You need more than just some spoilt little brat in your life."

"Get out, NOW!" Sullivan yelled, startling her.

"Fine then, let some ignorant child ruin your life!" She retorted before storming out.

Sullivan wasted no time, he quickly threw a shirt on, a pair of shoes and a jacket before venturing out into the rain soaked streets. The rain still fell, worrying him even more. In weather like this, Drake could easily come down with a cold.

"Nate!" He called out every moment or so, with no answer. His hope slowly faded with each time he recieved no reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake was seated in an alley-way with his knees kept close to his chest by his arms. He had forgotten his jacket, therefore leaving him exposed to the cruel rain that wasn't showing any signs of letting up.

The more he shivered, the more he missed 'home'. He wanted nothing more than to go back and be greeted in a warm hug by Sullivan. However, he knew that wasn't possible.

It seemed like an eternity since Drake recieved one of his hugs and he knew it wasn't going to come to him anytime soon, especially with such trampy women around.

Still though, he could swear he heard the mans voice calling out his name faintly in the distance.

He felt like getting up and running towards the sound but he knew his mind had to be playing tricks on him.. Sullivan couldn't be looking for him.. He was still asleep, next to the waitress.. He wouldn't even notice Drake was missing.

Drake sighed, burrying his head in his soaked jeans, wishing sleep would over come him once more.. Atleast then he wouldn't feel his temperature dropping quickly, nor the pain left in his heart from the womans harsh words.

"Nathan!" There it was again. "Where are you!" And again.. That same voice.. Getting closer.

Drake turned his attention to the entrance of the alley way, a shadow of someone visible.

"Drake.. Where in the hell are you.." He heard a low mumble in a familiar voice.

Could it be? Was the voice actually Sullivan looking for him?

His eyes widend when the man stopped at the entrance. "Drake?" Sullivan questioned, seeing a small figure in the shadows.

Drake stood to his feet, stepping out of the shadows. "Sully..? You're here..? It's not just my imgination..?"

"Of course I'm here."

Drake nearly smiled, until another thought accured. "Why! Didn'y your girlfriend mind?" He questioned harshly.

Sullivan sighed. "Nate, she wasn't my girlfriend and who cares? She wasn't someone I needed to be around."

Drake allowed a light smile to form now. "Good.. I didn't like her.."

"That's why you were foolish enough to run away?"

Drake nodded, looking down. "Pretty much.. She made me feel like I was worthless to you.."

"I read the letter.." Drakes eyes widend. Sullivan actually noticed? "And seen the picture frame was facing down.."

Drake glanced away. "I just thought I ment nothing to you."

Sullivan chuckled lightly. "Kids.." He mumbled. "You mean the world to me. If you did not, I wouldn't be out here looking for you.. Nor would I have kicked that girl out for what she said.. And I certainly wouldn't risk my life for you when we go treasure hunting."

Drake's attention turned back to Sullivan. "Really?"

"Yes, now c'mere, let's go home.. I bet you're freezing."

Drake nodded, running up to him. He allowed Sullivan to take his jacket off and wrap it around him. The warm lining was comforting to Drake and helped take the chill away.

A smile formed on his face when he felt Sullivan wrap an arm around his neck. He didn't know why but that bring him more happiness than any amount of treasure he could find.


	3. Ch 3

Drake was releaved to be back in the apartment, his home. The bonus of the woman being gone was even sweeter. It ment Drake finally had a night where it was just him and Sullivan.

"Whataya say we find you some dry clothes then maybe watch a movie?" Sullivan asked, walking down the hall. He knew it was way past a time that Drake should've bedded down but he figured he owed it to the boy.

"Sure." Drake answered quietly as he followed Sullivan back into his own room.

Drake was well aware that he could find something himself, hell if he could make it on the street as long as he did, he could certainly do such a simple thing but he liked the feeling of Sullivan looking after him.

Once the man had something picked out, he sat it on the edge of the bed and made his way out to find something for himself.

Drake waited a moment as he stared up at the picture frame that was on his dresser.

He walked over to the dresser and stood the picture back up in it's rightful state, smiling.

He then went back over to the bed, but yet to get dressed in something different. Instead, he grabbed the note on the floor, re-reading it once before ripping it up. He was stupid to think such a thing, and to let that woman get to him.

As he began to slip out of his clothes, Sullivan had returned to check on him.

He quietly peeked through the cracked door, only to catch the sight of Drake removing his shirt. The older blushed deeply, thankful that the boy had his back turned to the door.

Sullivan backed away from the door, before anything more could be seen.

As he walked into the living room, the thought stayed with him, repeating over again in his mind.

"What the hell's wrong with me..?" He questioned himself, when his mind drifted to how Drake would look completely clotheless.

"Okay, I'm ready for the movie." Drake announced with a smile as he walked down the hall.

Sullivan quickly composed himself and nodded as he got up to put a movie in.

"What are we watching?" Drake asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Uh.. Some crazy horror movie." Sullivan answered, unable to think of the name to save his life, even when he glanced down at the box.

"Sully, I can't see!" Drake complained once the movie started but yet Sullivan remained infront of the t.v.

"Sorry." The older apologized, moving to the couch.

* * *

15 minutes in and Drake was completely bored with the movie. His squirming and occasional sighing was clear signs to Sullivan.

"What's wrong? These zombie creatures not your thing?" He asked.

"Agh.. You can so tell they're fake.. Now, if we ever see a real zombie on one of our hunts.. Then, I might possibly be scared.. Might being the key word." Drake smirked up at the man.

"Right.. Might.." Sullivan chuckled.

Drake gave it another 5 minutes, until he decided this was torture. "I vote we just go to bed."

"I agree." Sullivan turned the t.v off.

He and Drake once again made their way down the hall.

"Sully, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight."

Sullivan shook his head. "I don't think so.. I haven't even washed the sheets yet."

Drake sighed, thinking. "Then uh.. Sleep in my bed with me.." He mumbled nervously.

"Why do you want me to be next to you? You never asked for it before."

"I just.. I want to know I'm not alone.." Drake replied. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. Normally he wouldn't care... If it weren't Sullivan, he could care less.

"Fine but you're acting awfully strange." Sullivan followed him into his room. He noticed the picture was back to its normal posistion now and the tore up pieces of paper on the floor.

Drakes bed was small, unlike his own, he and the boy both barely fit into the twinsized bed, which made Sullivan uncomfortable considering his thoughts had yet to leave him alone.

Sullivan laid there for mere minutes that seemed like a decade.. Just trying to push unwanted thoughts away but the harder he tried, the more they came to be and he knew something had to be done.. And what he was thinking would surely get him a one way ticket to hell when his time ever came to be.

Sullivan now faced the boy and it was all or nothing.. Either he go with his plan or he suffer.

Drake stiffend up at the feel of a pair of rough hands running down his slender frame, slipping under his shirt.

He wanted to say something, but everytime he opend his mouth, no words escaped him.

Sullivans cold fingers lightly glided over Drake's nipples, making him shudder.

The boy gasped when his fingers traveled back down again, grazing over his belly button before finally resting at the waistband of Drakes boxers.

"S-sully wh-what are you doing?" He finally got out when Sullivan slid a hand down his boxers.

"Ssh.. Don't worry Nate.. I'm not going to hurt you.." He mumbled, pulling Drake closer to him with his other arm.

Drake's heart melted at the feel of Sullivans warm breath against his neck. He gave a groan when Sullivan began to stroke his dick.

Sullivan smirked against the skin of his neck before placing light kisses on the skin.

And with that, Sullivan had Drake. The boy couldn't surpress his moans.

Even in his young mind, he knew this was wrong, so wrong but damn did it feel great.. But then again, it's not like he had experienced anything relating to this. Living in the streets gave him no time to fool around, as they would say. Sullivan was the first to ever create such a feeling.

Drake turned, to face the man making him feel like he was in another world, one of which was filled with nothing but pleasure.

Sullivan stared down into Drakes warm brown eyes, until the boys closed when Sullivan gently tilted his chin up and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Sullivan pulled back to stare him in the eyes once more. "I guess I should stop now.. Before things get out of control.." He glanced down.

Drake frowned. He didn't quiet know what was to really come next but all he knew was that he didn't want it to stop.

He tugged at the mans shirt. "Sully."

"Nate, you seriously don't want me to go through with this.."

"Yes I do." "No you d-" Drake pressed a finger to the mans lips with a smile on his own.

"Well, I can't say I won't hurt you now."

Drake shrugged. How bad could it be after all?

"Don't worry though, I'll take things slow." Sullivan smiled that charming smile Drake loved so much.

Drake nodded, putting full trust into the older.

Sullivan pulled up on Drakes shirt, as a sign that he wanted it off, now.

Drake raised up long enough to assist in the process.

Sullivan stared down at the boy, taking in every detail his upper body had to offer. He had even the angels beat.

Sullivan was suprised to say the least to not see one wound on him considering not just what Drake went through before they met but what they had been through together.

But as Sullivans gaze went downward a bit, he noticed what looked to be the start or end of a scar on Drakes side.

"What's that?" He questioned. He had no knowledge of Drake getting hurt there.

"Uh.. 'Boarding School.'" Drake answered, suddenly becoming self concious. He tried to pull the sheet over to hide it but Sullivan wasn't having it.

"It makes you unique." He smiled.

"In an ugly way.." Drake frowned.

"No... You're beautiful.." Sullivan mumbled, his words actually holding meaning.

He's told that to so many women in the past, but the words fell flat in his heart. He only told them such things to get them in bed but Drake was different. Telling the young adventurer that sent a spark through him.

Drake blushed deeply. "N-no I'm not.. You're just ly-lying.." He groaned, by now the man was placing kisses along his neck and shoulder blade.

Sullivan stopped to take in a deep breath of the boys scent. "I would never lie to you."

Drake smiled faintly at the words. It felt good to hear that, he had never been told anything even relating to them.

Sullivan nipped at the boys flesh, causing a squeak to escape him.

Sullivan had to reconsider his actions though.. He couldn't just leave his mark anywhere, it would raise suspicion.

So, he moved down to the boys shoulder blade, a place in which would always be covered when in public.

Drake couldn't keep his moans in when the man began sucking up a mark on his sensitive skin. The whole idea of this alone was a turn on, to both.

Just the thought of him being considered Sullivans and no one else knowing, that it was their dirty little secret, made things rise down south quickly.

Once finished, Sullivan ran his tongue over the mark, making Drake shiver.

A devious smile formed on the mans face, as his kisses went lower and Drakes moans became more whiny and needy.

Drake wasn't sure what he really wanted, all he knew was that he needed something more.. Something more satasfying. The licks, kisses and bites here and there weren't cutting it. He didn't plan on Sullivan being this slow with his actions.

Just when Sullivan reached the waistband of Drakes boxers, he pulled back to sit up. Drake propped himself up on his elbows to watch the other slip his shirt off, slowly.. Just to make an already impatient Drake wait longer.

The boy growled. "Don't be this slow!" He complained.

"Patience Drake, patience." Sullivan chuckled, finally tossing the fabric to the side. Unlike Drake, his body carried more than just one scar. He was far from perfection, atleast in his own eyes.

"Handsome." Drake smiled.

"Thanks kid." Sullivan returned his smile.

Drake sighed at the word. He no longer considered himself a kid.

Sullivan once again made slow work, just to add to the suspense, of taking his pants off.

Drake tried his best to keep his eyes locked in an appropriate place but yet, they wondered down.

"What? Wanna call it quits? Because I'll be fine with that."

Drake shook his head. "No.."

"Okay then, come here."

Drake wasn't sure just what was wrong with where he was but, he crawled over to where the older was anyway.

Sullivan grabbed ahold of him, gently pulling him into his lap.

Drake blushed brightly when he felt Sullivans large cock against his still covered butt.

Sullivan, even though every nerve begged him to just completely ravage the boy, was still fighting with the sense of 'this is wrong, don't do it.'

Like always though, his right sense of mind was canceled out by the wrong.

Drake arched his back as well as raised up slightly to better assist in the process of the older slipping his boxers off of him.

Sullivan posistioned Drake to where his erection slid into the boy, causing a pained whimper to escape Drake and a pleased groan to leave the older.

"It's all you now."

Drakes eyes widend. Him? Why him? He didn't know what to do. He gulped, the nervousness building up quickly.

Sullivan was patient though, and he was willing to help Drake along.

"Relax Nate." He softly spoke into the boys ear as he wrapped his arms around his small waist.

Drake took a deep breath, allowing his body and mind both to relax.

"Now all there is to do is move.. Like this." Sullivan gently rocked the boys body back and forth slowly.

Sullivan let his hands rest inbetween the boys legs when Drake had quickly gotten the hang of things.

Drake gave a loud moan of pleasure when Sullivans cock hit something inside of him that filled his world with even more ecstacy.

From then on, Drake tried to move in a way to where he would recieve the same burst of pleasure.

Sullivan, not wanting to let Drake have all of the fun, began placing light kisses along the boys jaw line and eventually took Drakes erection back into his hand, once again starting to stroke it.

To be just a kid, Drake wasn't exactly short on size. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to see how much Drake grew when he would become 18. Not just in one part particular, no.. He wanted to see how much Drake improved everywhere when he became a man.

Everytime he recieved those moans he loved so much from the boy, or even when Drake groaned of frustration when he didn't recieve that same feeling of ecstacy he had earlier, Sullivan would smirk against the boys shoulder as he trailed kisses down it.

Sullivan had never been so amazed with anyone he had slept with before. They were all just something to momentarily fufill the void he had. It was meaningless.

But with this kid.. It was different.. Every little sound and every little move Drake made was a fascination to Sullivan.

Drake brung his right arm up to awkwardly wrap around Sullivans neck in an attempt to bring him back closer when he tried pulling away.

The older chuckled low at how needy this kid was. He took his free hand, placed two fingers under the boys chin and forced him to look his way, earning Sullivan the perfect chance to lock lips with him for the second time.

Drake moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. Just as magical as the first time.. And even though Drake had yet to be with anyone else, he had no doubt that no one could make him feel like this man did.

Sullivan took the chance to slip his tongue into the youngers mouth once Drake did let his moan out.

The boy wanted to back away this time, the full taste of alcohol and nicotine filling his senses.

However, he done nothing but allowed the older man to explore his mouth as Sullivan kept steady work with the hand still on his erection.

Once Drake warmed up to the feeling of having someone elses tongue in his mouth, he began to brush his own against Sullivans, making the man moan for once.

The older pulled away only when he desperately needed to breath.

A whimper from Drake snapped Sullivans attention back to him.

"Sully.. I, ah.. I've got this overwhelming feeling all of a sudden.. Is th-is that a good thing?"

Sullivan placed another kiss to the boys shoulder before replying.

"Yes Nate." His words were as soft and silky as some of the scarfs Drake had actually managed to touch in his street life days.

Sullivan never used that tone of voice with any woman he brung home and Drake took that as a sign that he was special to the older. The thought made him shudder.

With a whimpry but still louder than before moan, Drake released onto the mans hand, breathing heavily afterwards.

He was done for but Sullivan wasn't exactly there yet.

Sullivan pushed Drake down onto his hands and knees, thrusting harder into him, causing Drake to groan.

The man growled low with a shudder of his own when his orgasm came moments later.

Sullivan carefully pulled out of the kid and laid beside him.

Drake slowly turned to lay on his back. He wasn't exactly in pain, it was just an unusual feeling to have had the mans cock up in him.. Even more unusual to have the feel of the others warm liquid inside of him.

Still though, Drake never felt so.. Alive. Not even escaping death felt as good as what he and Sullivan had just done. He definitely would want this again.

Drake scooted closer to Sullivan and snuggled against him, resting his head on the mans chest. The thin amount of chest hair tickled Drakes soft skin but it didn't stop him from being as close to Sullivan as he possibly could.

"Vos Amo.." The boy mumbled softly with a light smile on his face.

"Hm?" Sullivan was nearly asleep until he heard Drakes voice again.

"Vos Amo.. I love you." Drake glanced up at him, waiting for the response he desperately wanted to hear.

There was a silence for a moment, with the older debating.

Should he give his reply? It would certainly change things for the both of them but really he seen no other choice. If he did not, he would only suffer.

Sullivan looked down at him and smiled before wrapping an arm around Drake.

"I love you too, kid." He replied, giving Drake a kiss to the head.

The boy gave a sigh of relief until his mind caught up with him.

"Hey, wait a minute.. I'm not a kid anymo-"

Sullivan shushed him. "Yeah, you are.. You're my kid.. You'll always be MY kid." He answered a bit protectively.

He ment it not as a father-son type bond but rather seen the relation being as Drake would always bring excitement and adventure into his life.. He would always make Sullivan feel young, like most children made adults feel, just Drake's way was clearly in a way that wasn't rightious like all other cases.

Drake gave it some thought before smiling once more. Yeah, he was Sullivans kid, and that was okay. He didn't mind. He was rather fond of being something to the man.. Being something to anyone for once.

Sullivan pulled him even closer next to him and rested his head against Drakes.

This boy sure was something alright.. Through all the women Sullivans been with that just left him feeling empty inside, Drake was the one person he found to actually fufill him, make him feel whole again.

The boy made his heart skip a beat and he was everything Sullivan wanted.. Smart, adventurous, knew how to take care of himself, fiesty and even a bit of a trouble maker.

Sullivan would never find that in any woman and certainly not in any other man.

Drake was the only male he would ever be with. He never even considered such a thing up until now but there was certainly no going back on this, nor did he want to. He truely was in love with this kid, nothing, or no one could change that.

* * *

My gosh, I'am so proud of this one! It's one of my absolute best in my own opinion. It was fun to write and fun to re-read again. But like I said in the first chapter, I think I'm getting too much into writing fanfictions like these, lol.


End file.
